1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device for a vehicle, and particularly to a wiper device for a vehicle preferably usable for a vehicle provided with a structure of a so-called concealed wiper type in which an upper portion of a wiper unit is covered with a rear end portion of an engine hood and provided with the wiper which is a so-called frame type one.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called frame type wiper unit is structured such that right and left wiper frames each disposing the wiper pivot in a standing manner are integrally connected to each other by a connection pipe.
Then, it is also structured such that an end portion of each of the right and left wiper frames is fastened and fixed to a bracket fixed to a cowl box in a vehicle body side so as to be arranged within the cowl box.
Further, in a vehicle provided with the structure of the so-called concealed wiper type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-270362, an end portion of an engine hood extends outwardly near a lower side portion of a front window panel, thereby covering an upper portion of a wiper unit.
However, in such a structure, since the rear end portion of the engine hood becomes close to the upper end of a wiper pivot of the wiper unit, the rear end portion of the engine hood is brought into contact with the wiper pivot when a collision load acts on the rear end portion of the engine hood from the upper side of the vehicle body downward to the lower side of the vehicle body at a time of a collision of the vehicle or the like, so that the engine hood tends to be prevented from freely deforming downward. That is, such a restriction of the deformation corresponds to a restricting condition in the case of desiring to increase an absorption amount of a collision energy.
This situation is similarly applied to the case that the frame type wiper unit is employed to the vehicle provided with the structure of the concealed wiper type.